


Sexy Mudwrestling

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Ino x Sakura by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Sexy Mudwrestling

The crowds were cheering. This very important event was coming to its climax. Sakura giggled as she threw more mud onto Ino. Ino rubbed mud on Sakura’s boobies. She was getting so distracted by the perfect feel of Sakura’s boobs in her hands that she couldn’t keep her balance when Sakura pushed her onto her back into the mud. Sakura climbed on top of Ino and pinned her down with their faces close to each other. They were too focused on each other and how close they are to hear the cheers and bell ring for the fight to be over.   
Sakura climbed off Ino and pulled her to her feet. They hugged and walked out of the ring together. The water in the showers felt nice on their skin. But their hands on each other felt better.   
The end. I didn’t give a fuck. I’m sorry.


End file.
